thatonerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Hale
Appearance *'Hair Color': Blonde. *'Eye Color': Blue. *'Trademark': Personality Ashley's style is very defined by her own standards. She usually doesn't shop much from stores seeing as she makes her own clothes anyways. She's very original and unique in her fashion choices, usually going for a very feminine and chic style. She loves accessories and add-ons such as makeup and perfume. She makes a large impact on the fashion of the people in her age bracket seeing as her style is heavily sought after by teens and young adults. Family Father For the most part, Ashley despises her father and attributes him to be the reason why their family is so abnormal. While she hates him and everything he stands for, she also has a child-like admiration for him whenever he comes around and actually acts like a father. It's a complicated relationship. Mother Her mother is litrally a blank slate. After January was born, her mother disappeared - almost instantaneously. Ashley was only 1 at the time. She has no clear memory of even having a mother. Ever since she was 15, she's been on a mission to find her mother and get answers about everything from her because she clings onto the hope that her mother was better than her dad ever was. Sister Seeing as they have no mother, Ashley took up a more maternal role for January rather than a sisterly role. She's fiercely protective of her and usually cradles her and babies her. While they have a nice, open relationship, Ashley sometimes has trouble teaching her the ways of the world and how to live in it without worry. Despite that, the circumstances they've lived in have made their bond indestructible. History Ashley was conceived in Paris, the result of sex from a Parisian woman and her American father who was just visiting. Ashley was born the heir to a throne, a very successful throne that is. Her father runs a multi-billion dollar manufacturing company and wasn't intending on having children. However, he stood by the woman who was carrying his first child and even developed a semblance of what could've been feelings for her. He wed the woman and moved her to the States so that he can still run his business and raise his new family. What he didn't realize was that the woman was slightly unhinged. She had uncontrollable mood swings and was prone to snapping at times. After the birth of their second child together, something strange happened that has yet to be discovered. The result of this event caused her mother to leave and her father to bury himself in his work. He hired nannies and maids and workers to raise his children and he barely came around them for they reminded him too much of the woman whom he just couldn't handle. Throughout her childhood, Ashley developed a cold and hardened exterior because her father refused to see her and she didn't know anything about her mother. She also became very self-sufficient because she hated all the nannies and maids doing everything for her and babying her. She was very antisocial and quiet in school, always reading books in foreign languages because she thought other places we're much more interesting than where she was. This eventually taught her three languages besides English - French, Italian, and Spanish. She's was fluent in them by age 13. By the time she was 13, she met a girl by the name of Leslie. She was literally her first friend. Leslie was a girl who just so happened to like girls, and she was fascinated by the enigma that was Ashley. They became close friends, and Leslie developed feelings for Ashley. Ashley also had feelings for her as well, but she didn't realize that her affection for Leslie was anything more than platonic. One day, Leslie admitted to having a more than friendly attraction to her and even went as far as kissing her. The very next day, she disappeared without a trace and was never heard from again. (This incident alongside the absentee father and missing mother made her develop abandonment issues that she still struggles with to this day. She refuses to let people inside and that makes it hard for her to make friends or build relationships, but she's okay with that.) But anyways, back to the chronology. When she was 15, she started being overly promiscuous among the men around her simply because she wanted affection. This didn't work in her favor, seeing as she wasn't even interested in men and had yet to realize it. She ended up getting drunk at a party and kissing a girl, which she enjoyed a lot more than she should have. After sitting down with herself and making the realization, she ended up coming out as a lesbian in early 2013. She also started a search for her mother within that year as well. She started tapping into her father's resources and getting around a lot of boundaries to see what she can find out. While she learned fairly little about her mother, she did earn the ability to be "eveywhere at once" and to learn personal things about everyone around her. She ended up causing havoc and fear amongst her peers because she knew everything about everyone. She started her own fashion line in the summer of 2013. While in the beginning it was online and was only available for a limited group of people, it has sense expanded to a nationwide level and is highly successful. Ashley's name has grown in the media since and she's definitely made a name for herself in the past year. In May of 2014, she ended up disappearing because she finally got a lead on her mother. She followed the trail as far as she could before taking a break. Due to the hectic nature of her life back home, she decided not to go back. She spent the remainder of 2014 vacationing throughout Europe. In December 2014, she returned to California to her schooling and career. She's at an all-time high and she's ready to take the world by storm. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:TheCoreyyDarnell